


Burn Baby Burn

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Arson, Gen, I’m heavily projecting on to Ash at the moment, talk of arson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: “Why can’t I burn Pallet Town again?” Ash asked before squawking when the last ball fell off and hit him directly in the cheek.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wataru | Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Burn Baby Burn

Ash tossed another sticky ball up into the air and watched it get stuck to the ceiling. The vibration knocked two other sticky balls out of a total of five on the ceiling down. Easily catching the balls Ash chucked them up again. Repeating the process before heavily sighing and not catching four out of five balls that fell. Letting them stick to the floor surrounding his head before turning to look up at Lance’s desk. 

“Why can’t I burn Pallet Town again?” Ash asked before squawking when the last ball fell off and hit him directly in the cheek. 

“Because that’s called arson, Ash, and that’s illegal.” Lance’s voice drawled behind the large desk. Ash could just picture the man, quirking an eyebrow from where he could see Ash but the teen couldn’t see him. Papers shuffled and there were small clinks of glass when Lance refilled his pen. 

Ash squinted at the desk before peeling the ball off his cheek and turning his head back up towards the ceiling. “But it’ll cleanse the Earth!” He whined, arching his back a little, and the thought of pounding his fists on the floor crossed his mind before ruling itself out because it’s a stone floor. 

Lance sighed and set his pen in the ink well. Glaring down at Aah who was fully pouting now and started chucking the balls onto his ceiling. “It’s still arson Ash and therefore  _ still _ illegal.” 

This wasn’t the first time they had this conversation. Lance was both exasperated at the teens insisting to burn the little town and worried that he’ll actually go through with it one day. 

“I’m burning the negative energy and trauma away!” Ash shot back, turning his body so he could lift his upper self with one arm, “it’s only fair!” Ash watched as Lance thunk his head down onto his desk. Making piles of paperwork fly to the ground. 

“It. Is. Still.  _ Illegal.” _ Lance snarled. Leaning up and glaring at the black haired teen. 

“I’m doing everyone a service!” Ash yelled. Sitting up and spreading his arms wide like that would help prove his point. 

Both ignored the ball dropping from the ceiling and making a disgusting  _ splat!  _ noise on the stone floor. 

_ “Arson is illegal!” _ Lance yelled back. Slamming his hands on the desk, making more paperwork fly off, and held Ash’s eyes. 

The two stared at each other for an uncomfortable amount of minutes before Ash slunk down and crossed his arms. Looking away and pouting only for his bottom lip to jut out more when Lance sighed and started to bend down to gather up the fallen paperwork. 

“Can I… at least burn the  _ Pastor's _ house down?” 

Lance’s head popped back up from behind the desk and his chair skittered back into the wall with a clang. “Fuck no!” 

“But-“ Ash started.

Lance waved a hand that wasn’t pressed on the top of the desk around. “Do you need to hear it in Kalosian!?  _ No!~”  _


End file.
